Viral Fallout
by HobTheRobot
Summary: A example of the start of a story, if anyone wants to they can take this as a challenge and try writing a crossover of these two worlds.


I own some stuff, but not the various things mentioned here.

Viral Fallout

* * *

><p>Even the smallest things can cause great changes in the world, this has been shown throughout the history of several thousand variations of this and other worlds; in this story the catalyst for a great change was a small tremor, no one on the surface even felt it, but in a long forgotten and abandoned Vault a viral containment unit was shifted ever so slightly, just enough that gravity was enough to bring it crashing to the floor of the lab where it had been left for the last two centuries. A curious Radroach chose to investigate the sound, there may be food after all, the moment the unfortunate insect touched the black and red substance it was devoured by the slowly awakening virus.<p>

The insect hadn't been much, but it was enough; he had regenerated with just the mass of a crow in the past, and that roach had had far more mass then it should have, easily more then the average crow. Now in human shape again, Alex Mercer, the Blacklight Virus, began examining his surroundings, he guessed that he had likely been out for years, no big loss there, last time he was self aware his 'sister' had been gone for almost ten years, it wasn't like there was anyone he would miss. He was in a lab, one that seemed paradoxically less advanced, and at the same time more advanced then what he was expecting, some of the broken and neglected tools and instruments looked like something out of a science fiction movie, while the rest looked like it was from the mid to late 1900s.

"Okay. First, I'm in a lab, no surprise there, but it's like whoever built the place couldn't decide what year they were from." Alex picked up a broken computer and examined it briefly before tossing it aside. "Probably underground, air pressure, lack of windows and the size of that vent suggest as much. Ate a roach, not something I think I'll make a habit out of." Alex got the feeling he had already had a similar thought at some point but couldn't remember ever consuming one of the vile little creatures before. "A very weird roach though, more then one-hundred times the size it should have been. Have to look into that, it wasn't very smart though, so at least I know that I haven't been out long enough for roaches to evolve into the dominant species of the planet."

Alex left the lab and started walking down the hall, everything he saw made it more obvious he was in an underground complex of some kind. Hearing a skittering noise, Alex turned around and shifted one arm to claws, he was not expecting to see a trio of two foot long roaches hurrying along the floor towards him. It took all of three seconds cut the over-sized pests to pieces.

Finding a map that hadn't been worn away by time or leaking pipes wasn't to difficult, and after that it was simple to find the exit, and a rather surprised man with an odd pistol in his hand. Alex decided to kill the man the moment he saw the set of skulls he was wearing on his belt, they were human, small and the plates hadn't completely fused.

Alex sprinted toward the startled human, though he felt the thing in front of him had less claim to humanity then he did. As he ran he shifted both arms to claws, he didn't plan on ending the man's life quickly, this thing didn't deserve a quick end, it was going to suffer.

* * *

><p>Alex was watching the rather muted sunrise while making a mental list of everything he would need to do. There were still things he didn't know, but he knew enough to get started.<p>

_"Can't change the world alone, I'll need to recruit some people who really want to make things better. Raiders have to die, all of them, no exceptions. Base of operations, that can wait though, at least until I have to many people to move around all at once. Supplies, can pick those up as I go along, no need to worry about it yet. Slavers, kill them, free slaves, possible method of recruitment." _Alex dropped down from the old water tower he had been sitting on and began walking, where to didn't matter yet, he just didn't feel like sitting still anymore.

_"If there has to be a monetary system I'll have to get people to be sensible, bottle caps just don't really work. Purification, can't just wait for the radiation to subside on it's own, need to find a way to use up the fallout rather then just let it keep poisoning the world. Ghouls, doubt they'll agree but I'll have to come up with something to fix their cellular deterioration, if left alone they'll all go feral eventually. Super Mutants, complicated, need to study them myself. Aliens, not really surprised they exist, just a little worried that they seem to crash their own ships so often, locate, study, consume if necessary. People worshiping bombs and pollution, that has to stop, if all else fails I could just set myself up as a god, but let's leave that as a last resort."_ Alex jumped over a ridge and landed right in front of the raiders that the one he had consumed was supposed to meet up with. He made sure they suffered as much as possible before he killed them.

_"Vegetation and wildlife, I can probably reverse the genetic damage on some of the animals, in a few generations I could probably have a full herd of almost completely normal cows, I have the genetic templates of a few other animals, shouldn't be to hard to get a cloning system working. Plants are going to be a little more difficult, maybe I can find a few samples that aren't too polluted, work from there. Need to avoid energy weapons, not completely, but I don't want people realizing that those sort of things are a major threat to me, definitely stay away from mini-nukes."_ Alex continued expanding his list as he headed for Manhattan, what was left of it anyway. The island would be as good a place as any to start, and he figured that it was a good idea to survey the site he intended to use as his base in the future.

* * *

><p>Okay there it is, just a little example. Basically the idea would be that Alex is going to take over the world and fix it as best he can, after saving New York from being nuked he wouldn't be happy to wake up and find that a few years later the whole planet went Chernobyl.<p>

I'm not willing to risk going to far with this and ruining the whole idea for anyone else who may want to give it a try. If anyone wants to continue from where I left off then feel free to do so, or you could just start your own story, it's up to you.

Thank you for reading this, if you have time please read the other things I have posted and review them, I really want to know what other people think of my ideas.

Hob the Radioactive Robot


End file.
